MERA YAAR HAI TU
by Angelbetu
Summary: Batane to de mujhe kaun hai tu mera...mit jayeinge sab gile shikwe jab yaar ye kahega tera...ki Haan sach..(peep into read more ;)) *Duo One Shot*


**_HAPPY_ DHANTERUS GUYS...**

**This short Duo OS is a bribe from my side to all my readers..as I am here to give a leave application from 26 Oct to 08 November due to my exams...I will not be available for updating my both ongoing stories till 08rth..I hope my lovely readers will accept this bribe and allow me to take leave for abovementioned dates :)**

**Chote Sarkar...please inspite of Akhir Kyu? accept this OS as ur diwali Gift..:)**

**Written few portion of it long time back..when the episode actually aired.. completed it today...I hope u all will find it good.**

**Set after RADIOACTIVE aired on 29 Sept 2018 in which Daya sir cleverly send Abhijeet sir out of his Car and took the bomb alone...this is after the bomb get diffused.**

* * *

**_MERA YAAR HAI TU_**

He returned back to bureau after taking that diffused bomb with him..he should have to visit hospital but he have no guts to face HIM.

However, today his luck has decided something else..

"Pankaj wo file lekar mere paas aao..." was the words he heard from bureau door step...no one has noticed him till now..he closed his eyes for some seconds to regret his decision to come bureau but harm was already done

"Daya Sir" a happy tone of a pure soul fall on his ear drums

He have no other option than to flash his smile on the calling figure...

Two figures leapt on him and he too entered in bureau...

"Sir aap theek hain"

"Hum sab bohot ghabra gaye the sir"

A concern tone and a moist tone of Freddy and Pankaj respectively deepened his smile and he says: Kuch nahi hua yaar mujhe...aur phir (eyeing to one other person who was very busy in a file or say pretending to be busy) tum sab log the na..

"Arey...ye kya baat hui Daya...tum ek baat par to ruka karo na" a sharp tone with a teasing flair and hidden anger listened by all.

Daya know what he is upto but he managed to smile a bit having no effect on the other figure who continued, this time with more pinching and straight tone: tumhare to aage peeche koi nahin hai...koi rone wala bhi nahin hai..kisi ko kuch fark nahin padta...to ab (stressed) Freddy aur Pankaj kahan se aa gye...wo log bhi to (more harsh) koi nahin hain.

Freddy and Pankaj look at him in hurt and he really can see those hurt emotions in the eyes of his lovely colleagues but more than that he can see pain, so much pain in the eyes of another person whom he consider his best friend.

Freddy and Pankaj were about to leave when: yaar tum dono please...mera wo matlab nahi tha..Pankaj, Freddy (both look at him with eyes full of complains) he hugged his both the buddies together and than separated after few minutes of comforting them and himself too: yaar tum logon ko ab kya batana padega mujhe ki tum (emotional tone) sab mere lie kya ho.

He smiled with smiles of both his sweet colleagues but that smile fade away with the vanishing steps of his half soul who left bureau main hall stamping his feets hardly on floor.

"Sir bohot pareshan the...wo bomb diffuse hone ke baad chale gaye the wahan se..Acp sir khud unko dhoond kar laaye..(complaining) sir aapko aisa nahi karna chahiye tha...(hugging him emotionally) aap humare lie bohot keemti hain"

Daya smiled giving a side hug to the youngest member of their boys gang and whispered in low tone: Tumhare Abhijeet sir bhi to bohot keemti hain na..(much low tone) bohot.

.

.

.

A man really trying hard to search his buddy at each and every possible place but still no sign of him is making him worried with every passing second.

"Kahan ho tum yaar Abhijeet..(tensed) naraz mujhse ho to khud ko kyun pareshan kar rahe ho"

He halt his car and start searching the whole place, calling his pal's name side by side.

He almost search the whole beach but still his buddy was missing.

He came back to his car and punched on the bonnet...phone bhi bureau chod gaya hai ki insaan location hi nikalwa le...obviously waiting for his buddy's come back is the only thing he can do.

He sat inside his vehicle and drove toward his angry friend's house..still the house was dark as it was before two hours means still his friend was not home make him more sad..he parked his car and sat on residence stairs.

He woke up with a jerk feeling a hand placed on his shoulder...

He took a sigh of relief seeing the desired face in front of him...he got up instantly grabbing his buddy from shoulders: kahan chale gaye the yaar..kahan kahan nahin dhoonda tumhe

The man removed himself from that friendly grip and answered in plain tone: ab aa gaya hoon na main jao apne ghar

Daya look at him in shock and showing him watch, replied: raat ke sava teen baje tum mujhe keh rahe ho ki main apne ghar jaun...(with a pout) sharm aa rahi hai ki nahi

Abhijeet in furious tone: NAHIN...now get lost

Daya too in anger: accha...he again sat on his previous place, keeping his head on pillar and close his eyes

Abhijeet look at him for few minutes then entered inside his home and closed the door with a bang..

Daya opened his eyes murmuring in anger: Get Lost haan...main bhi Daya hoon Abhijeet Babu...jab tak tumhe (with a small smile) mana nahi leta..(winning smile realising Abhijeet's gaze on him from his window) kahin nahi jane wala mai

Here inside the house:

"Baitha rahe..mujhe kya..bohot dialogue maarne aa gaye hain na...baithe raho jab tak dil kare..mujhe koi fark nahin padta..jab main koi hoon hi nahin to...(closing his eyes in pain murmuring angrily) bhad me jaaye"

Two half souls sitting in each other's wait on the either side of a wall where one was waiting for forgiveness while other was waiting for what he also don't know.

He changed his clothes,removed his shoes although showing anger on each and every thing...he took out milk from fridge and was about to pour it in glass but can't pour even a drop which again made him irritated...he placed back all the things and just lie on his bed switching off all the lights.

Here outside someone was really in bad condition: bhaisaahab ne to aaj poori tayari kar li hai mujhe maccharon ka dinner banane ki...(looking at the closed door) ab to aa jao yaar...mujhe malaria hua na to tumhe hi sewa me lagaunga bata raha hoon.

On the other side, the man lying on the soft bed mattress really feel so much anger on himself as his heart was saying to him "wo wahan bahar sad raha hai aur tum aram se lete ho" but brain replied "to sadne do.. mujhe kya"

But IS IT REALLY TRUE?

Abhijeet himself answered although in anger: mujhe nahi to aur kise? Kya yaar...he got up finally moving really fast opened the door and marched toward the sitting figure.

"Chalo ander"

But the figure don't move an inch..

He in chewing tone: Chalte ho ya nahin

Daya look at him and forwarded his hand towards him...Abhijeet look at him with fiery eyes...Daya shrugged giving expressions like "okay to nahi chalta mai"

Abhijeet gave him the most angry expression but it give no impact on him so he himself sit beside him crossing his arms on his chest looking plainly in the vaccum.

Daya was not expecting this..he was expecting tease,taunt,anger but this silence was not his demand. He look at his buddy sadly. So much pain and helplessness was plastered on is face.

He hurt him this time...yes he did but...NO their is no chance of any IF or BUT..he should accept what he did.

He placed hand on his buddy's back who was still not looking at him.

He was not understanding what to say but managed a bare: hey BOSS...suno to please

A silent tear slipped from BOSS eyes fell directly on his pal's heart which ache like anything..he was the reason of that tear.

He was about to say something when: "WHO AM I" Daya...batao mujhe...kya sach mein mai kuch hoon..(deep tone while harshly rubbing that disobedient tear which fall down without his permission) Freddy aur Pankaj ko to samjha dia tumne (looking directly in his eyes) mujhe bhi samjhao..Main Kaun Hoon..?"

Daya was loss of words..so much pain was their in his buddy's eyes...he can't gaze directly in those eyes so just lowered his head down...Abhijeet turned his head with a smirk realising that his buddy really don't have any answer but...

"**_Tu jo rootha to kaun husega_**"

Abhijeet look at him in anger listening a soothing melodious voice in that silent atmosphere where Daya came in front of him bowing a little bit showing him the glimpse of begining of a small performance...

"_**Tu jo rootha to kaun husega**_"

Abhijeet jerked his head...

Daya smilingly tell him sitting on his knees...

"_**Tu jo choota to kaun rahega**_"

(Telling him by placing hand on his own lips)

"_**Tu chup hai to ye dar lagta hai...**_(moist eyes) _**apna mujhko ab kaun kahega"**_

Abhijeet look at him with teary eyes, still anger was their on his face

Daya making him stand on his feets and standing in front of him placing hand on his shoulders...

"_**Tu hi wajah tere bina bewajah**_ (making a face telling about himself) _**bekar hoon maiiiiiiiii"**_

Abhijeet knew the next line but their was something new when Daya told him his relation with him and answer of his question...

"_**MERA YAAR HAI TU**_"

Cupping his face telling with surety: _**Mera yaar hai tu**_

(stopped singing and speaking normally)

Haan sach...(singing now) _**Mera yaar hai tu...**_

Abhijeet smiled in tears listening that pure confrontation of his buddy...he came forward and hugged his buddy tightly in broad smile...Daya too hugged him back strongly smiling in satisfaction of consoling his lovely jaan se pyara friend, Finally :)

* * *

**Okay guys...taking a kitkat break...**

**Hope u all will miss me ;)**

**Happy Diwali and Bhai Duj in advance :)**

**Ta Ta for a short time period...thanku :)**


End file.
